


The Best Day Of His Life

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Lucius Malfoy, Wedding Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: It's Draco's wedding, and Lucius couldn't be happier for his son.





	The Best Day Of His Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).



> I was minding my own business when MarchnoGirl encouraged me to write an idea I had, so this is entirely her fault and the reason I giving this to you as a present. I hope you like fluff and weddings and a crying Lucius <3
> 
> Thanks to matsinko for being a wonderful beta and taking so much time with my drabble! You deserve the world <3
> 
> Now, go, read, and enjoy!

Lucius couldn’t believe he was feeling excited about all this. Merely three years ago he had thought two men loving each other was disgusting and that something was very wrong with them and those who would approve of their relationship. Time had shown him otherwise. 

He looked around him now, at all the cheerful faces that surrounded him. The happiness was so powerful, it carried an almost palpable feeling in the air. He smiled and looked at his future son-in-law. Harry smiled back, nervous. Lucius could relate, he remembered his wedding day all too well; the nervousness standing near the altar awaiting Narcissa’s entrance, the sweating of his hands, and the loud white noise that kept his excited mind like cotton. 

The musicians started a new theme and all the faces turned to the end of the aisle. The sound of the ocean below, the soft breeze, and the fairy lights made the evening even more magical. 

And then, they entered: Draco and Narcissa walked side by side, slowly. Lucius hadn’t seen them so beautiful and happy in years. Draco’s nervous smile was only matched by Harry’s. As they approached, he locked eyes with Narcissa, and he knew they were thinking the same thing: they did well when they left behind their old views and accepted Draco. 

Narcissa and Draco stood next to Harry now. She kissed her son’s cheek and positioned herself next to Lucius. He grasped her hand and kissed her. 

Draco glowed in happiness during the entire ceremony. He couldn’t take his eyes off his soon to be husband. And when the priest allowed them to kiss, Lucius felt tears escape his own eyes in emotion. 

“He’s so happy,” Narcissa whispered, her eyes shining too.

And he was, Lucius could tell. They approached the married couple to congratulate them. Draco’s and Harry’s smiles were almost blinding in their happiness. 

Lucius couldn’t believe he almost denied that feeling to his son. He couldn’t believe his stupid fears and worldviews were about to take this happiness away. He was glad he could witness this and be a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have tortured the Malfoys enough in the last days, the deserve some happiness, don't you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
